


Make me

by JoKessho



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoKessho/pseuds/JoKessho
Summary: Yamato's childish taunt forces Taichi to take action. Set in Tri-verse, but I'm pretty sure there are no spoilers. TaiYama, Taito





	Make me

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around my head ever since the under-the-bridge-scene from Saikai. No real Tri spoilers, though.

 

The Chosen Children had, once again, gathered under the bridge to discuss their next course of action. Taichi and Yamato were, once again, at odds with each other.

“Would you just shut up?” Taichi’s eyes narrowed in contempt.

“Make me!” Yamato shot back, pausing only briefly, before adding: “Oh, wait. You don’t actually act on anything anymore, do you? You ju—mph!”

Without really thinking, Taichi dived forward and shut the other male up with a kiss. The two remained in lip-lock for almost half a minute before the brunet realised what he had done and pulled away.

“Uh…” Taichi stared into shocked blue eyes.

Everyone was quiet.

“Well,” Takeru braved, “that’s one way to shut him up.”

Koushiro gave a nervous chuckle, “You probably shouldn’t try it, though.”

“Eh heh, yeah, probably not...”

Some more nervous chuckling followed.

“What,” Sora started, clearly angered, “in the world do you think you’re doing?”

“...Think?” Taichi asked, either unsure of the word itself, or of his own capacity to do so.

“Yes, think!” Sora shouted. “You—as a male—are not supposed to kiss your best male friend! And you,” She rounded on Yamato, whom didn’t seem to notice her—still in a state of shock. “What were you doing letting him?”

“Ah, Sora-kun,” Jyou butted in, moving his hands up and down, with the palms facing down; like he was trying to calm an angered animal. “Let’s just talk about this reasonably, ok? I’m sure it was mostly an accident...”

“Accident?” The redhead demanded, casting burning amber orbs to the blue-haired male. “How could something like that have been an accident?”

“Well, maybe it—”

“Could just be ignored?” Taichi suggested, “You know, we could just pretend it never happened?” He looked to his best friend for support, though receiving none, as the blond was still speechless.

“Nope!” Mimi chipped in, a huge grin spreading across her face. “I managed to get a picture of it. Therefore it happened!”

“What?” Shouted a multitude of voices—all in different intonations.

The hat-bearing blond rushed over to the cheery girl, grabbing her hand with both of his. “Let me see!” He, too, was grinning like a madman.

“You were fast.” Commented Hikari from over Takeru’s shoulder.

“Yep,” Mimi bragged, “I had my phone out anyway and was texting some friends—figuring that those two would argue for a while—so when the opportunity presented itself, I took it.” She beamed in pride.

“Nice!” The younger blond complimented. “Send it to me, please.”

The long-haired brunette burst out laughing.

“I have to point out—yet again—that that’s your brother.”

“And mine.” Hikari winked at Koushiro, then looked at Mimi. “Send it to me, too, please!”

“Is everyone seriously ok with this?” Sora asked, shocked.

“Yup.”

“Yeah.”

“Of course.”

“Wait,” Yamato spoke for the first time since his earlier argument had been interrupted. “What exactly is ‘this’?”

Silence.

Mimi cocked her head to the side, confused by the blond’s confusion. “You and Taichi dating, of course.”

Blue eyes stared, “But we’re not.”

“No?” Mimi still seemed confused.

“No.”

“Well you should start.” She declared with an affirming nod.

“I think,” Taichi stepped in, grabbing Yamato’s forearm, “that this is something that me and Yamato should talk about. Privately.”

“If you gather up the courage to ask him out, then you have my blessings.” Takeru grinned at his hopefully-soon-to-be brother-in-law.

Taichi rolled his eyes, while Yamato quirked his eyebrow at his younger sibling. The two, then, left the rest of the group in search of a more private setting. They found one in the shade of a tree, not five minutes away from the bridge.

Before he even managed to sit down, Taichi spoke: “Sorry.”

Yamato gave him a questioning look and sat on the grass, Taichi mimicked the move, sitting adjacent to Yamato. “Are you?”

“Well, yeah, kind of...” The brunet looked out at the sky—though, with the shade it was, he might as well have been looking into Yamato’s blue orbs. “I mean—I don’t know about you—but that was my first kiss—”

“And mine.” Yamato interrupted.

“—and I just kind of...” He trailed off, unsure of what he wanted to say. “I guess I wasn’t really thinking.”

“Makes for a nice change.”

“And just did it.” Taichi shrugged, ignoring the blond and his comments. “You just really pissed me off, you know?”

“Yes, I do know; I do it quite often. Usually on purpose.”

Chocolate-brown eyes glared. “Don’t you have anything useful to say?”

The blond shrugged, “You’re the one that attacked me.”

“And I said I was sorry!”

“Are you?”

“Yes!” A pause. “No. I don’t know! But I kind of feel that I should apologise.”

Yamato cocked his head to the side, “Why though? I mean,” He shifted his seating, so that he was facing Taichi directly. “If we think about this for a second; we’ve been dancing around each other for years.”

“Are you accusing me of being gay?” Taichi crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed at his best friend.

The blond let out an exasperated sigh. “I am, in case you didn’t know.”

“I didn’t, as a matter of fact. When, exactly, were you planning on telling me this?”

“Now? Does it matter? It’s not like it’s a secret.”

“Seems like one to me.”

“Takeru knows. And so does dad.”

“Good thing that someone knows. I didn’t. I’m your best friend—I deserve to know stuff like this! You should have told me immediately!”

Taichi’s voice was rising in anger, so Yamato raised his in response. “It’s not a big deal and it was just never brought up! I told Takeru and dad because they were asking!”

“I’m asking you now!”

“And I already told you!” Both realising this fact, they calmed down slightly. “And I should also say that I didn’t exactly mind you kissing me.”

Brown eyes widened. “You what?!”

“I said:” Yamato stated clearly. “That I didn’t mind you kissing me.”

There was a long, silent pause.

“Well I’m not doing it again.”

“No?” A slightly hurt look crossed the blue eyes and Taichi’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

“Are you being serious about this?!”

Yamato dropped his gaze to the grass, lifting a shoulder. “Yeah.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

Another silence.

“That’s just wrong, somehow.”

Yamato’s blue gaze lifted, eyes challenging. “Is it?”

“Yes. Kind of.” Taichi wasn’t looking at the other male; his brown eyes were flitting around their surroundings. “I don’t swing that way.”

The blond snorted, “Yeah, right.”

Brown met blue, the former glaring. “I don’t.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Yamato stood, brushing loose grass off his trousers, before fixing Taichi with a meaningful look. “Let me know when you decide to admit the truth to yourself. I won’t wait around forever.” He turned to walk away—only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his elbow.

“Wait,” Taichi was still glaring. “Even if I was gay, or bi, or something—what makes you think that I’d be interested in dating you?”

Blue eyes lowered to the ground, trying to hide the hurt behind them. “If you’re not, then you’re not, and there’s nothing I can do about that. But,” He looked into Taichi’s eyes, his elbow being released. “I’m just saying that the option is there, if you want to consider it.”

-o-o-o-

It had been months. No one had spoken of the ‘kissing incident’ the entire time; everyone had acted as if it had never happened. And—as far as Taichi was concerned—that was just fine. No one needed a reminder of something that would never happen. Ever. Taichi was perfectly fine with nothing ever going further than friendship between himself and his blond best friend.

So, why then, was he standing in front of the Ishidas’ apartment door?

Well, he needed to ask Yamato for help with his maths homework. Yes, that was it. Maths.

Except that he didn’t have his books with him and it was a Friday. Damn.

Taichi was fully intent on turning around and leaving without ever announcing his presence, when the door opened.

Blue eyes stared.

Brown eyes stared.

“Uh.”

“Um.”

Silence.

“Did you need something?” The baritone voice asked.

“Nope, nothing.”

More staring ensued.

“Well,” Taichi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “I’ll just get going, then, shall I?”

Before he had gotten two steps away from the door, he was pulled back and into the apartment. The door slammed shut in front of his face. He turned around, angrily, only to come face-to-face with an equally angry blond.

“You clearly needed something, so spill.”

“I said it was nothing.”

A delicate blond eyebrow rose. “Right. Nothing on a Friday evening, all the way at my apartment.”

“We don’t live that far apart, you know.”

“Far enough for this to not be an accident.”

A silence was followed by Taichi releasing a large breath of air. “Fine.” He kicked off his shoes and made his way to the living room. Yamato—with only a slight delay—toed off his own shoes and followed the brunet.

Taichi threw himself onto the sofa, on his stomach, whilst Yamato flopped into the armchair.

“I came to talk about the kiss.” Taichi said, grabbing a cushion and propping it under his upper chest, staring at the armrest.

“What about it?”

“Could you, for once, say something useful about it?”

Yamato glared, “Last time, I was the only one that said anything definite about it. It’s your turn now. Are you ready to admit that you’re not perfectly straight?”

“...Maybe.”

“Really?”

“Maybe. I still don’t know.”

“Well it’s a start.”

“It still doesn’t mean that I’d want a relationship with you.”

There was another silence, during which Yamato attempted to compose himself, and Taichi risked a quick glance at his best friend. His heart gave a jolt, but he ignored it, returning his gaze to the worn armrest.

“Ok, so you just came over to turn me down?” Blue eyes closed briefly, with a short intake of breath. “That’s fine. If that’s how you feel, then I’m fine with it.”

Taichi sat up, hugging the cushion, and observing his friend; the blue eyes were lowered to the floor, clearly fighting back the sting of rejection. Taichi’s eyes softened, “No you’re not.”

“Well, it’s not like I have a choice; I have to be fine with it.”

“But you’re not.”

“But I have to be. I made my choice and you made yours. Now we have to live with them.”

“That’s not really what I meant.”

Narrowed, blue eyes lifted. “Well that’s how things are.”

Taichi shook his head, “No, I mean that that’s not what I meant when I said that I didn’t want a relationship with you.”

Yamato raised a questioning eyebrow. “How was I supposed to take that statement, then?”

Taichi shrugged, fiddling with a loose thread on the cushion. “I guess I should have worded it better.” Confused silence followed. “You know that words aren’t my strong suite. What I really mean is that I can try to be with you, but I still don’t know if I want to.”

Angered, Yamato pushed himself up and stared his friend down. “Oh, don’t force yourself on my account. If you’re not comfortable being gay, then don’t bother.”

Taichi sprung up, too. “That’s not how I meant it!”

“Why don’t you just say what you mean, then?”

“Because I’m not good with words!”

“It’s not rocket science—just say what you mean!”

Yet again, Taichi acted without thinking. He shot forward, knocking the blond back into the armchair, kissing him.

Initially, Yamato tried to protest, but upon realising how stupid that would be, he relented, deepening the kiss for a good measure. His pale hands found the mass of thick hair, threading themselves into it, twirling strands, and occasionally pulling at them.

Taichi was straddling Yamato, one hand resting on the backrest of the armchair, the other hand playing with Yamato’s side. Soon, however, the hand grew bolder and slunk underneath Yamato’s shirt. Yamato moaned.

The clinking together of teeth brought both teens back to the present. They stared at each other, panting, letting pleasant chills run up and down their spines.

“I lied,” Taichi panted. “I do know, and I want to keep doing this with you.”

Yamato’s already-red face flushed even more, “Really?”

“Yeah, really. You’re a damn good kisser.”

The blond smirked, “Thanks, I’ve been practising since our last kiss.” At Taichi’s mortified expression, he burst out laughing. “I’m just kidding! You’re still the only person I’ve ever kissed.” He gave Taichi a quick peck.

“Good.” Taichi let his head fall forward, resting his forehead against Yamato’s. “I don’t think I’d be able to share you with anyone.”

-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
